BrokenxAngel
by candy-chan 3
Summary: Fate es una chica bastante seria se quedo sin sus padres pero sin embargo un milagro la salvo de aquel accidente un angel "Los Angeles de verdad nos salvan de la desesperación y tristeza?" Atte. Fate Testarossa


BrokenxAngel

Aquí les traigo una historia vagando en mis pensamientos se me vino esta idea y no pude evitar compartirla con vosotros :3

Espero y sea de su agrado!

...

Capitulo 1

_Te haré una pregunta. _

_¿Crees en los angeles? Realmente están siempre protegiéndote de la desesperanza y tristeza?_

_Fate Testarossa._

_...m.m..m..._

Yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown soy una asesina siguiendo solo como una persona rota como ser humano estoy muerta. No tengo corazón.

Hace 10 años mi familia murió en un accidente yo fui la única que sobreviví recuerdo que vi a alguien con alas me dijo que todavía no era mi hora desde entonces.

No creo en que los angeles nos sal en de la desesperación ni de la tristeza o sufrimiento quisiera poder haber acompañado a mi familia al cielo.

Supongo que para una niña de 7 años. Lo que mas deseaba era ver a sus padres de nuevo siempre deseándolo viviendo sola en una enorme casa.

Una casa que ya hacia vacía solo me traía malos recuerdos asi que me fui a un apartamento a los 14 años mi vida no tenia sentido solo dirigía una gran compañía que mis padres habían dejado todos se sorprendían al ver que nunca derrame lagrimas en el funeral de mis padres y hermanos.

Yo estaba seca mi mundo se había destrozado en el momento en que me quede sin nada todas mis emociones fueron cerradas, manejaba la empresa como si tuviera 20 años todo iba bien era una estudiante prodigio en mis años de secundaria.

Pasaron los años y aquí me tienen

Tengo 17 años apunto de cursar a mi último año de preparatoria.

Chica A: b-Buenos d-Dias Testarossa-san!

Fate:Buen dia.

Todas las chicas saludaban a Fate con timidez pues era conocida como el Príncipe de la escuela Seinan una de las mejores escuelas en todo Japón rivalizada eternamente con la escuela Kaijo y Al-Hazard.

Buena en estudios y excelente en deportes en Basquetbol, Beisbol, Soccer, Tennis, Hockey, volibol

Capitana de cada club deportivo sin embargo siempre comía sola y prefería estar sola rechazaba innumerables confesiones al dia solo el confesarte te hacia un héroe sin embargo algo que tenia era que

Nunca sonreía.

Ni una risa ni una sonrisa nada, un rostro serio, sin emoción alguna amable. caballerosa,educada, fina un perfecto principe pero a la vez una delicada princesa

Para Fate todos los dias eran iguales mas no imaginaba que eso iba a cambiar

_En algún lugar_

#: Te la encargó mantenla vigilada esa persona...

?:Como ordene.

#:Después de todo esa persona puede

?:Puede?

#:Bueno, da igual solo mantenla con vida y protégela tu de todos los Angeles eres demasiado poderosa asi que...Takamachi Nanoha. Tu deber será protegerla te integradas a la escuela donde ella va incluso serás su vecina...trata de ser un...humano.

Nanoha:Si

#:Entonces, vete.

Nanoha hizo reverencia y se dispersó de aquel lugar poniendo pies en la tierra para luego emprender vuelo con sus largas Alas

Nanoha:Humana eh?..

_Al dia siguiente _

Fate se levanto como costumbre ella se baño emprendiendo camino al colegio mientras tomo asiento.

Profesor:Bien. Chicos se que es repentino pero tenemos una nueva estudiante.

Fate:"_Nueva? A estas alturas del año?" _

La chica entro asi como todos se sorprendieron hasta la misma Fate era una chica preciosa hermosa cabello largo atado en una coleta de medio lado cabello cobrizo y ojos zafiro tan profundos que parecían el mismo cielo en ellos hizo ligera reverencia.

?:Buen Dia. Mucho Gusto, Me llamo Takamachi Nanoha espero que nos llevemos bien.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante y todos se sorprendieron aun mas Fate sintió por primera vez un latido en su corazón y se extraño de la sensación pensando que era algo normal retomando su posición.

Prof: Por favor toma asiento detrás de Testarossa el ultimo asiento al lado de la ventana.

Caminando hasta ese asiento para después sentarse.

**Nanoha POV**

Esta persona al frente mío es la que dijo "El"...

Me acerqué a verla de cerca su cabello rubio era hermoso y aunque tenia los ojos cerrados al abrirlos esos ojos escarlatas rojos profundamente no tenían emoción alguna se notaba que tenia el síndrome que no le importa el mundo ni lo que pase en este.

Puff esta será una chica difícil.

Pero, me pregunto por que...me duele el pecho? Siento que esta persona a sufrido por mucho y de alguna manera...

Quiero Cambiar eso pero por que?

Nanoha regreso a casa aunque fuera su primer dia había recibido confesiones rechazandolas entro a su "Casa".

Una casa moderna elegante como si fuera de alguien importante.

Nanoha:Bueno no era para excederse tanto, mucho lujo para mi.

Salio para regar el jardín un sonido mas bien una tonada llamo su atención era un piano volteo a ver y era la rubia quien tocaba con sentimiento aquella pieza Nanoha se la quedo viendo, sintiendo ese dolor en su corazón.

Nanoha:Fate Testarossa, que te habrá pasado?...

Los dias pasaban Nanoha era una estudiante prodigio que paso a ser conocida como la Princesa de Seinan delicada, amable, sonriente, adorable, positiva y hermosa como una princesa.

Una tarde se paso a curiosear por el gimnasio donde estaba entrenando el equipo de Básquetbol entrenaban duro pero aun asi Fate no estaba sudando ni un poco ese rostro esa perfecta figura hicieron latir el corazón de Nanoha como seria cuando sonreía? Todos se fueron pero solo quedo Fate quien seguía practicando el balón choco con el aro y salio rebotando hasta los pies de Nanoha lo levanto y camino hasta Fate. Pensando que tal vez seria bueno para poder acercarse a ella.

Nanoha: Juegas Bastante bien Testarossa-san

Viéndola de cerca Nanoha sintió que iba a derrumbarse sus ojos sus mejillas todo de ella era perfecto era mas alta que ella y la miraba sorprendida mientras Nanoha tragaba saliva tendiéndole el balón

Fate:G-gracias Takamachi-san,

Nanoha:No hay de que, te importa si pruebo?

Le dijo tan sonriente que ella no pudo resistir dándole la oportunidad encestando.

Fate:Buen tiro

Nanoha:Gracias numero 17

Fate:Ahora soy un numero?

Nanoha:No pero es lindo no crees?

Fate:Tal vez.

Nanoha sonrio y intento encestar pero Fate le quito el balón.

Nanoha:Oye!

Fate: Ah perdón Takamachi-san

Nanoha:Te Apetece una ligera competencia?

Fate:Why not?

Nanoha se dejo solo el chaleco de la escuela y se preparo mientras Fate le serio el balón iniciaron un partido mientras avanzaba el tiempo quedo el marcador con una ligera diferencia

Fate: Me sorprendes nadie me había hecho sudar.

Nanoha:Pues ya vez, para todo hay primera vez.

Fate:Si. Te apetecería unirte?

Nanoha:Dejame pensar, tal vez.

Fate:Bueno a sido un placer si me disculpas iré a casa.

Fate se fue a las duchas mientras Nanoha sentía su corazón agitado no sabia si fue por el intenso partido o por que Fate la miro todo el tiempo a los ojos.

Nanoha caminaba afuera de la escuela pero espero a Fate sin embargo unos tipos se acercaron a molestarla.

Chico A: Oye preciosa quieres diversión?

Nanoha:Perdona? Contigo? Por favor.

Chico B:Vamos bombón ven con nosotros.

Nanoha:No, Gracias.

Ambos chicos se le acercaron mas y alguien se puso enfrente de Nanoha empujandolos.

Fate:La señorita dijo que No gracias.

Chicos A&B: No estamos hablando contigo!

Fate:Ella viene conmigo.

Nanoha se sorprendió y sintió su pecho latir como loco por que Fate la defendía? Que eran esos inusuales latidos?

Los chicos miraron a Fate y atemorizados por su mirada se fueron.

Fate se volteo y vio a Nanoha.

Fate:Estas Bien?

Nanoha no la miro a los ojos o su sonrojo se revelaría.

Nanoha:S-si Gracias.

Fate: Es muy tarde ya, te acompaño a casa.

Nanoha se sorprendió y levanto la mirada revelando su sonrojo sintiendo palpitaciones fuertes en su pecho mientras Fate se sorprendía y por primera vez vio algo que nadie mas había visto.

Fate Sonrio

Nanoha trago saliva por unos momentos el tiempo se detuvo solo eran ellas dos en ese pequeño mundo.

Fate:Ara estas sonrojada?

Nanoha:N-no! Solo asi es mi piel!

Fate:Claroo

Fate estaba siendo molestosamente juguetona mientras sonreía.

Nanoha:e-ey!

Fate: Vamos,

Fate comenzó a caminar mientras Nanoha troto para alcanzarla caminando a su lado mientras las estrellas iluminaban esa noche. Llegaron al grande edificio.

Fate:Vives aquí?

Nanoha:Si en el cuarto numero 7SM

Fate:Curioso, yo vivo en el 1SM.

Nanoha y Fate subieron al ascensor Nanoha se tomo un tiempo para ver a Fate discretamente.

Era alta media fácilmente 1.72 o 1.69 era hermosa sus labios esos ojos todo de ella sintió su corazón palpitar mientras llegaron y salieron.

Fate:Entonces Buenas Noches Vecina

Nanoha:B-buenas Noches, Gracias por lo de hoy.

Fate:No hay de que.

Cada quien entro a su apartamento y Nanoha se desvaneció en la puerta.

Nanoha:Yo debo protegerla no ella a mi...

Fate se acostó en su cama.

"_Es hermosa...su sonrisa es tan cautivadora me atrapa y me succiona a un mundo de color un mundo que yo había osado cerrar es tan linda...sentí que quería protegerla de quien fuera pero por que?...que hacen esas palpitaciones irregulares?" _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Y aquí acaba el primer cap! Gracias por leer que les ha parecido? Les gusto? Sugerencias? Comentarios? **

**Saludos! A Onesama! ****.**

**Saludos a todos :3 nos leemos luego! **


End file.
